eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Juley Smith
Juley Smith made his first appearance 29 July 2002. He is portrayed by Joseph Kpobie and is the older brother of Gus Smith. Backstory Juley Smith was born in 1978 Storylines Juley first appears in July 2002 as Gus Smith's brother. He proves to be a problem for Gus, as he gets involved in crime, including firearm possession and the theft of charity money, which leads to his departure in April 2005. In September 2005 he returns and visits France with Gus, Minty Peterson, Garry Hobbs and Mickey Miller. Mickey's father Mike Swann sees straight through him and exposes him as a con-man. He returns to Walford and promises to change. Juley then has a romance with Ruby Allen. Their crush starts on 21 November 2005; however, they really push the limits on 12 December 2005 when they have sex together, despite watchful eye of Ruby's father, Johnny Allen. The couple do not seem to care about what Johnny thinks, but Juley has a near-fatal encounter with Johnny on 15 December 2005 when Johnny ambushes him with a pair of kitchen scissors, with the intent to harm him. Juley is only saved when Dennis Rickman intervenes. It is subsequently revealed that Juley is working for Phil Mitchell, who is paying him to be with Ruby to antagonise Johnny. Ruby later moves in with Juley. Juley starts to fall in love with Ruby and decides to call it off with Phil, who orders Juley to give back all the money he has been paid. Juley had put some of the money into his brother Gus's fund to see his dog, Wellard, who has been arrested for biting Ian Beale. Gus catches Juley with the money, and forces Juley into confessing about his working for Phil. In January 2006, Phil wants Juley to end his relationship with Ruby, saying if Juley doesn't end it, he will tell Johnny the truth and Johnny will most likely kill Juley. Juley breaks up with Ruby in the harshest way he can, despite his true feelings. Johnny is released from hospital and finds out about Phil paying Juley. Johnny threatens to kill Juley if he ever goes near Ruby again. When Ruby returns to Walford after her father's arrest, Juley talks to her in the market to see if she is okay, but is badly beaten by Johnny's employee, Jake Moon. In July 2006 Juley mugs Ruby and hits her, leaving her with a minor injury. He then steals £2000 from her which she was going to use for her holiday with her best friend, Stacey Slater. Ruby enters Scarlet nightclub to put the £2000 in a safe but when she is leaving the office, Juley creeps into the nightclub. Ruby is about to leave the club when she hears a noise coming from the office. This is where she finds Juley with the money and he runs away, pushing her onto the floor. The next day, Juley's brother Gus discovers the £2000 in Juley's bedroom. He alerts Juley that he knows what is going on and then tries to deliver the money through the postbox of Scarlet, but Jake is watching. He calls Gus inside the club to discuss what is going on. Gus lies, but then confesses to Jake that it is Juley who stole the money. Jake then orders Gus to find Juley and bring him to the club, otherwise he will report Juley to the police. Gus returns to the flat and tells Juley what Jake is planning to do to him. Jake closely follows Gus and demands Juley to open the door. Juley and Gus then hug and squeezed hands, which is followed by Juley escaping the flat by the back door, and then leaving Walford. His last appearance is on July 27, 2006. Gallery Juley Smith.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Past Characters Category:EastEnders Bad Boys Category:1978 Births Category:Smith Family (2000s) Category:2002 Arrivals Category:2006 Departures Category:Villains